gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Characters in GTA San Andreas
Carl "CJ" Johnson Ensiesiintyminen: Alkunäytöksessä Carl "CJ" Johnson on pelin päähenkilö. Pelaaja ohjaa Carl Johnsonia, tuttujen kesken CJ:tä. Carl Johnson kuului veljensä Seanin johtamaan Grove Street Familiesiin, mutta Carl muutti vuonna 1987 pois Los Santosin kaupungista jengisotien takia. Niinpä Carl asui viisi vuotta Liberty Cityssä työskennellen Leonen mafiaperheen pomon Salvatore Leonen pojan Joey Leonen autokorjaamossa. Carlilla on kolme sisarusta veli Sean "Sweet" Johnson, joka johtaa Grove Street Familiesia, sisko nimeltä Kendl ja edesmennyt veli nimeltä Brian, joka kuoli pelin ulkopuolella, vähän sen jälkeen, kun Carl muutti pois. Vuonna 1992 Carlin, Sweetin ja Kendlin äiti murhattiin ja Carl palasi Los Santosiin. Mennessään kotiinsa korruptoituneet poliisit Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski ja Jimmy Hernandez lavastivat Carlin syylliseksi murhaan ja varastavat tämän rahat sekä heittivät tämän ulos autosta. Tämän jälkeen Carl meni vanhaan kotitaloonsa, jossa hän tapasi pitkästä aikaa lapsuudenystävänsä Melvin "Big Smoke" Harrisin ja sen jälkeen he menevät yhdessä Carlin äidin hautajaisiin, jossa tavataan myös Carlin veli Sweet, sisko Kendl ja Grove Streetin jäsen Lance "Ryder" Wilson. Kuitenkin poistuessaan hautajaisista vihollisjengi Ballasin jäseniä saapuu paikalle ammuskelemaan. Alkuhässäkän jälkeen Ryderin avulla Carl hommaa uuden kampauksen ja Carlin syödessä pikaruokalassa Ryder yrittää ryöstää koko paikan, mutta ryöstö epäonnistuu ja sen jälkeen Ryder ja Carl pakenevat paikalta. Sweet opettaa taas Carlia spreijaamaan graffiteja Myöhemmin Ryder ja Carl menevät kahden vanhan tutun Mark "B-Dup" Waynen ja Barry "Big Bear" Thornen luokse huumebisnesaikeissa, mutta kaksikko ei olekaan enää Grove Streetin ystäviä, vaan tekevät nykyisin bisnestä Ballasien kanssa. Sen seurauksena Ryder ja Carl tunkeutuvat erääseen Ballasien omistamaan huumetaloon ja tappavat neljä jengiläistä. Smoke ja Carl ajavat asekauppias Emmetin Popsin luokse, jossa Carl ja Smoke kääntävät Emmetin jälleen Grove Streetin puolelle ja sen jälkeen kaksikko opettelee ampumista. Pian tämän jälkeen Sweet soittaa Carlille ja kysyy miksei tämä ole pukeutunut jenginsä väreihin. Carl tutustuu siskonsa Kendlin poikaystävään Cesar Vialpandoon Lowrider-kisoissa. Aluksi Cesar ja Carl eivät pidä toisistaan, mutta lopulta he sopivat riitansa ja kaksikosta tulee ylimmät ystävät. Tämä ilmenee sillä, että Cesar kutsuu Carlia muun muassa katukilpailuihin. Kilpailun jälkeen Ryder ja Carl murtautuvat Vietnamin sodassa palvelleen eläkeläiseversti Fuhrbeuerin talolle ja he varastavat Fuhrbeuerilta ammuslaatikoita. Sitä seuraa Ryderin kanssa ammuslaatikoiden varastaminen junasta ja murtautuminen sotilasalueelle. varastamaan menestyvän räppärin Madd Doggin sanoituskirjan sekä taluokse ja näkee kauhukseen, että Big Smoke ja Ryder ovat pettureita. Paikalla on myös vihreä Sabre-auto, samanlainen, josta Carlin äiti kuulemma ammuttiin. Paikalla on myös Ballasien jäseniä, joten todennäköisesti Ballasit olivat Carlin äidin murhan takana. Samoihin aikoihin Grove Streetin ja Ballasien jäsenet tappelevat ja selvittelevät välejään, jossa Carlin veli Sean haavoittuu. Carl arveli sen olevan ansa ja meni kiiren vilkkaa paikan päälle. Hän ehtii ajoissa ja puolustaa omia jengiläisiään, mutta sitten poliisit saapuvat paikalle ja koko roikka pidätetään. muokkaa Konstaapeli Frank Tenpenny Ensiesiintyminen: Alkunäytöksessä Tapetaan: End of the Line Konstaapeli Frank Tenpenny on korruptoitunut poliisi, joka on jengiongelmiin erikoistuneen C.R.A.S.H. -yksikön johtaja. Hän on pelin ensisijainen vihollinen. Tenpenny tekee poliisin työtänsä laittomin keinoin ja pyrkii myös pitämään elintapansa salassa. Hänellä on kaksi alaista, Eddie Pulaski ja Jimmy Hernandez, jotka pyörivät samanlaisissa piireissä. Pelin alussa Tenpenny lavastaa Carlin syylliseksi konstaapeli Ralph Pendelburyn murhaan, jonka Tenpenny teki itse. Hän myös antaa Carlille tehtäviä, joita tämä inhoaa yli kaiken. Kun Grove Street Families yrittää saada kunniansa takaisin Ballaseilta, Carl auttaa jengiään taistelussa, kunnes poliisit tulevat paikalle ja pidättävät kaikki. Tenpenny vie kuitenkin Carlin mukanaan Angel Pinesin kylään, pakoon virkavaltaa ja jengejä. Tenpenny käskee Carlin tappamaan Chiliad-vuorella majailevan FBI-agentin. Tenpenny tekee myös bisnestä The Truth -nimisen hipin kanssa huumeista, jotka Carl myöhemmin kätkee erään arvovaltaisen miehen autoon San Fierrossa. Pelin lopussa Tenpenny jää kiinni rikoksistaan ja joutuu oikeuden eteen. Oikeudenkäynti päättyy Tenpennyn vapauttamiseen liian pienen näytön takia. Koko Los Santos raivostuu ja koko kaupunki on sekasortoisessa tilassa. Tehtävässä End of the Line Tenpenny yrittää tappaa Carlin, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Tenpenny pakenee paloautolla, mutta Sweet tarrautuu kiinni paloauton tikapuihin ja Carl lähtee perään avoautolla. Tenpenny yrittää pudottaa Sweetin käskemällä kaveriaan pudottamaan hänet, mutta Carl saa Sweetin kiinni ja takaa-ajo jatkuu. Takaa-ajo päättyy, kun Tenpenny menettää paloauton hallinnan Grove Streetin yllä ja putoaa sillalta. Tenpenny kuolee hetken päästä saamiinsa vammoihin ja Carl sanoo hänelle lopuksi "See you around. Officer.". Tenpennyn hahmon esikuva on luultavasti korruptoitunut poliisi Rafael Perez. Tenpennyn ääninäyttelijänä toimi Samuel L. Jackson. muokkaa Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris Ensiesiintyminen: Big Smoke Tapetaan: End of the Line Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris on jäsen Grove Street Families -jengissä ja kuuluu sen OG:hen. Big Smoke on ylipainoinen ja hänen asustukseensa kuuluu knalli, paksusankaiset silmälasit ja vihreä kauluspaita merkkinä siitä että hän kuuluu Grove Street Famileihin. Big Smoken ulkonäkö poikkesi ennen pelin ilmestymistä näytetyissä trailereista ja kuvista, joissa hän esiintyy ilman hattua, kalju päälaki näkyvissä ja Los Santosissa pelaavan koripallojoukkueen Saintsin paidan kanssa. Big Smokesta tuleekin pelin edetessä Carlin vastustaja, kun hän pettää jenginsä tullakseen kaupungin huumekuninkaaksi Ballasin ja Vagosin avustuksella. Jo pelin alussa on merkkejä, ettei Big Smoke ole enää uskollinen jengilleen. Hän on muuttanut Grove Streetiltä Idlewoodiin, joka sijaitsee kilpailevan jengin Ballasien alueella ja talo on mitä ilmeisemmin maksettu huumerahoilla, vaikka Big Smoke väittää rahojen tulleen tädiltään. Pelin kuluessa hänen epälojaalisuutensa jengiään kohtaan käy selvemmäksi. Esimerkiksi tehtävässä Drive Thru muiden jengin jäsenten ampuessa vihollisjengin autoa, Big Smoke syö pikaruokaa eikä ota osaa ampumiseen. Lisäksi Big Smokella oli yhteyksiä pelin alusta saakka korruptoituneisiin poliiseihin Tenpennyyn ja Pulaskiin, jonka vuoksi he vierailivat Big Smoken luona useiden tehtävien alussa. Alkunäytöksessä Big Smoke ehdottaa Sweetille, että heikentyneen Grove Street Familiesinkin pitäisi myydä kovia huumeita, sillä hänen mukaansa Ballas rikastui ja voimistui näin. Sweet kieltäytyy, joten Big Smoke suostuttelee Ryderin puolelleen. Carlille selviää kaksikon juonittelut tehtävässä Green Sabre ja samalla hän näkee vihreän Sabren, joka oli osallisena hänen äitinsä kuolemassa. Kun Carl on muljutettu pois Los Santosista ja Sweet joutunut vankisairaalaan, Big Smokesta tulee OG Locin manageri, hän avaa lastenkodin Los Santosiin ja osallistuu huumeiden vastaiseen kampanjointiin. Samalla hän kuitenkin pyörittää huumetehtaita Los Santosissa ja San Fierrossa. Valtansa huipulla oleva Big Smoke elää ylellistä elämää "crack-palatsissaan" Ballasien ja Vagosien suojeluksessa, mutta hänestä tulee lopulta vainoharhainen eikä poistu kotoaan vallan anastamisen pelossa. Samalla suurin osa Grove Street Families -jengin jäsenistä on koukussa crackiin eivätkä pysty puolustamaan alueitaan. Viimeisessä tehtävässä Carl ja Sweet, jotka ovat päättäneet hoidella paljon pahaa aikaansaanen Tenpennyn itse, saavat selville Big Smoken olinpaikan ja päättävät mennä tapaamaan häntä, koska hän tietää missä Tenpenny on. Carlin saapuessa Big Smoken sviittiin, tämä pelaa videopeliä luotiliivit yllään ja polttaa crackia eikä ole välittävinään Carlin tulosta koska uskoo ettei kukaan pysty kukistamaan häntä. Lyhyen taistelun jälkeen Carl tappaa entisen ystävänsä. Big Smoken esikuvia ovat tiettävästi räppärit Notorious B.I.G ja Big Syke sekä huumediileri Michael "Harry-O" Harris. Big Smoken ääninäyttelijänä toimi Clifton Powell. muokkaa Sean "Sweet" Johnson Ensiesiintyminen: Sweet & Kendl, mutta hänen äänensä kuullaan alkunäytöksessä Sean "Sweet" Johnson on Carlin vanhempi veli, joka on Crips-jengiä muistuttavan Grove Street Familyn johtaja. Sweet soitti pelin alussa Carlille ilmoittaen, että heidän äitinsä on kuollut. Sean on katkera Carlille, koska tämän mielestä Carl hylkäsi perheensä muuttaessaan Liberty Cityyn. Tehtävässä "Green Sabre" Sweet hyökkää Grove Street Familyn jäsenten kanssa Ballasien kimppuun, mutta häntä ammutaan vakavasti ja taistelun päätteeksi poliisit saapuvat paikalle. Sweet kuljetetaan vankisairaalaan. Sweetin hahmon esikuva on Boyz n the Hood -elokuvan Doughboy. Sweetin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Faizon Love. muokkaa Cesar Vialpando Ensiesiintyminen: Cesar Vialpando Cesar Vialpando on Carlin siskon Kendlin poikaystävä ja Varrios Los Aztecas -jengin johtaja. Aluksi hänen ja Carlin välit ovat viileät, mutta myöhemmin heistä tulee parhaimmat ystävät. Cesar on intohimoinen autojen harrastaja ja loistava mekaanikko sekä ajaja. Pelin alussa Sweet ei hyväksy siskonsa ja Cesarin seurustelusuhdetta ja lähettää Carlin seuraamaan heitä. Carlin voitettu lowrider-kisa Cesar haluaa tarjota tälle ystävyyttään, minkä Carl ottaa vastaan. Myöhemmin vihollisjengi Ballas järjestää väijytyksen, minkä seurauksena Carlin veli Sweet joutuu poliisien käsiin ja Carl, samoin kuin Cesar, joutuu pakenemaan Los Santosista. Cesar ja Carl alkavat tämän jälkeen tekemään yhteistyötä. Cesar välittää Carlille tietoja San Andreaksen huumekaupan takana olevista mahdollisista järjestöistä ja Carl keskityy rahan hankintaan. Cesar myös ohjaa ystävänsä tekemään yhteistyötä serkkunsa Catalinan kanssa. San Fierrossa Cesar työskentelee Carlin omistamassa autokorjaamossa ja myöhemmin autoliikkeessä. Cesarin mekaanikon ja ajajan taitoja hyödyntäen Carl saa useita urheiluautoja käyttöönsä. Hän ja Carl ovat yhtä mieltä siitä, että heidän täytyy kostaa niille henkilöille, jotka pettivät heidät. He saavat apua Wu Zi Multa ja hänen Triad-järjestöltään ja onnistuvat tappamaan Ryderin ja T-Bone Mendezin sekä tuhoamaan Big Smoken suurimman huumetehtaan, Loco Syndicaten. Cesar auttaa Carlia yhdessä Mike Torenon tehtävässä, minkä jälkeen hän esiintyy vasta, kun he palaavat Los Santosiin. Tehtävässä "Los Desperados" Cesar kostaa Vagoseille ja ottaa takaisin haltuunsa kotinsa ja jengialueensa Carlin avulla. Hän myös kertoo ystävälleen aikovansa kosia Kendliä. Cesar Vialpandon ääninäyttelijänä toimi Clifton Collins Jr. muokkaa Wu Zi Mu ("Woozie") Ensiesiintyminen: Wu Zi Mu Wu Zi Mu (kiinaksi 武災幕), joka tunnetaan ystävien kesken nimellä "Woozie", on Mountain Cloud Boys Triadsin sokea johtaja. Hänen ryhmänsä päämaja sijaitsee San Fierron Chinatownissa ja lisäksi hän omistaa Las Venturasissa Four Dragons Casino -nimisen kasinon. Woozien lempinimi on "Lucky Mole" ("onnekas myyrä"), sillä hänelle on siunaantunut erittäin hyvä tuuri; hän voi ajaa kilpaa autoilla ja voittaa Carlin videopelissä sokeudestaan huolimatta. Onnestaan huolimatta Woozie toisinaan törmäilee seiniin ja pelatessaan korttia hänen vastustajansa antavat Woozien voittaa. Carlia vastaan pelatessaan Woozie kuitenkin häviää ja syyttää Carlia "huonosta onnesta". Sokeudestaan huolimatta Woozie on hyvä ampuja, mutta ei pysty ottamaan osaa tehtäviin, joissa pitää uida. Woozie kuitenkin pystyy uimaan, jos pelaaja johdattaa hänet veteen. Vaikka Woozie voi suuttuessaan äityä keinoja kaihtamattomaksi, hän on muuten rauhallinen ja kunniallinen mies. Hän pysyy uskollisena ystävilleen, vaikka menestyykin pelin kuluessa. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiessa kerrotaan Woozien Las Venturasin kasinon olevan suuri menestys (kun kuusi vuotta on kulunut sen perustamisesta). Woozien ääninäyttelijänä toimi James Yaegashi. muokkaa Sivuhahmot muokkaa Konstaapeli Eddie Pulaski Ensiesiintyminen: Alkunäytöksessä Tapetaan: High Noon Konstaapeli Eddie Pulaski on Frank Tenpennyn ja Jimmy Hernandezin kumppani C.R.A.S.H. -yksikössä. Vuosien saatossa Tenpenny opetti Pulaskille kuinka lakia tulee noudattaa C.R.A.S.H. -yksikössä kun työskennellään jengirikollisuuden parissa. Pulaski piti Tenpennyä luotettavana kumppaninaan, mutta todellisuudessa Tenpenny käytti Pulaskia vain hyväkseen. Pulaski teki hänen puolestaan lukuisia laittomia töitä ja auttoi pitämään totuuden salassa. Tehtävässä High Noon, Pulaski tappaa konstaapeli Jimmy Hernandezin koska hän antoi viranomaisille tietoja Tenpennyn ja Pulaskin toimista. Pulaski tapetaan tehtävässä High Noon ajojahdin jälkeen, jonka aikana hän heittää Carlille solvaavia asioita hänen äidistään ja siskostaan. Kun Carl kysyy Pulaskin viimeistä toivetta, hän kysyy saisiko harrastaa seksiä Carlin siskon Kendlin kanssa. Tämän jälkeen Carl potkaisee Pulaskin hengiltä. Myöhemmin kun Tenpenny joutuu oikeuden eteen rikoksistaan, virkavalta olettaa Pulaskin piileskelevän jossakin. Eddie Pulaskin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Chris Penn. muokkaa Mike Toreno Ensiesiintyminen: Photo Opportunity Tapetaan oletetusti: Torenos Last Flight Mike Toreno on salainen agentti, joka työskentelee "valtion virastolle" (todennäköisesti CIA:n tai NSA:n, koska myöhemmin eräässä vuoropuhelussa hän antaa olettaa ettei se ole ainakaan FBI). Hän on soluttautunut Loco Syndicate -järjestöön huumekuriiriksi. Da Nang Boys sieppaa Miken, mutta Carl ja T-Bone Mendez paikantavat pakettiauton San Fierron kiitoradalle ja pelastavat hänet. Kun Toreno näkee CJ:n, hän uhkaa ampua hänet, mutta T-Bone saa hänet muuttamaan mielensä. Torenon käskystä kolmikko tuhoaa pakettiauton todisteiden hävittämiseksi. Myöhemmin Carl hyökkää Torenon kimppuun tapettuaan ensin muut Loco Syndicaten jäsenet. Toreno pakenee helikopterilla, mutta Carl ampuu hänet alas. Toreno ei kuitenkaan kuole, vaan hän piiloutuu ja ottaa myöhemmin yhteyttä Carliin digitaalisesti muokatun äänen avulla. Hän pyytää Carlia tulemaan eristäytyneelle karjatilalle Tierra Robadaan. Toreno antaa Carlille erilaisia töitä ja sanoo että niin kauan kuin heidän yhteistyönsä sujuu, Sweetillä ei ole mitään hätää vankilassa. Torenon oli ilmeisesti tarkoitus toimittaa kokaiinia hallituksen liittolaisille, sillä myöhemmin hän keskittyy kilpailevien virastojen agenttien surmaamiseen, jotka saattaisivat olla haitaksi hänen valonaralle operaatiolleen. Lukuisien tehtävien jälkeen Toreno palaa ja kertoo että hänellä on Carlille vielä yksi tehtävä. Carl ei ilahdu tästä ja uhkaa Torenoa aseella. Hän käskee Carlia laskemaan aseen ja kertoo että tehtävä on yksinkertaisesti hakea Sweet joka on juuri vapautettu vankilasta. Mike Torenon ääninäyttelijänä toimi James Woods. muokkaa Konstaapeli Jimmy Hernandez Ensiesiintyminen: Alkunäytöksessä Tapetaan: High Noon (Hänen kohtalonsa jää epäselväksi hänen pudotessaan hautakuoppaan) Konstaapeli Jimmy Hernandez on poliisin jengiongelmiin erikoistuneen yksikön, C.R.A.S.H.:in, uusin jäsen, jota Tenpenny ja Pulaski katsovat nenäänsä pitkin. Hän joutuu usein myös heidän rasististen viittausten kohteeksi. Hernandez ei ole Tenpennyn ja Pulaskin tavoin korruptoitunut eikä jaa heidän näkemystään kuinka lakia tulisi noudattaa. Myöhemmin Hernandezista Tenpennyn laittomuudet ovat menneet liian pitkälle ja hän päättää paljastaa kaikki C.R.A.S.H.:in tekemät rikokset. Hänet lyödään tajuttomaksi lapiolla ja jätetään kuolemaan tehtävässä High Noon Bone Countyyn. Pulaski pakottaa Carlin kaivamaan hautaa itselleen ja Hernandezille, mutta Hernandez palaa tajuihinsa ja estää Pulaskia ampumasta Carlia. Pulaski kuitenkin ampuu Hernandezia rintaan kuolettavasti. Tarkimmat pelaajat voivat saada selville Hernandezin kotimaan pelin alkunäytössä. Hänen kotimaansa on siis Meksiko. Jimmy Hernandezin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Armando Riesco. muokkaa Lance "Ryder" Wilson Ensiesiintyminen: Big Smoke Tapetaan: Pier 69 Lance "Ryder" Wilson asuu Grove Streetillä Johnsonien talon naapurissa ja on Grove Street Familyn jäsen. Hän polttelee usein fensyklidiinillä terästettyä kannabista. Ryder on lyhytkokoinen ja käyttää mustia aurinkolaseja ja mustaa baseball-lippalakkia, paitsi tehtävässä "Ryder", jossa hän laittaa sukkahousut naamioksi ettei pizzerian työntekijä tunnistaisi häntä, mutta työntekijä tunnistaa hänet pituudesta ja pahoittelee Ryderin isän puolesta. Ryderin ulkonäkö ja vaatetus jäljittelevät edesmennyttä räppäriä Eazy-E:tä. Ryder tavataan pelissä ensimmäisen kerran toisessa tehtävässä, jolloin Big Smoke vie Carlin tapaamaan heidän vanhoja tuttujaan. Kun Ballasit räjäyttävät Smoken auton ja lähtevät jahtaamaan heitä, ryhmäläiset päättävät hajaantua ja Carl lähtee seuraamaan Ryderia Grove Streetille. Kun Carl palaa Libery Citystä Los Santosiin, Ryder närkästyy tavasta, kuinka Carl otetaan takaisin mukaan jengin kuvioihin, vaikka Ryder on jo liittoutunut Big Smoken ohella Ballasien kanssa. Tehtävässä The Green Sabre Carlille selviää, että Ryder ja Big Smoke ovat sekaantuneet hänen äitinsä Beverlyn kuolemaan, sillä heidän hallustaan löytyy sama auto, josta ammuttiin kohti Beverlyä. Petettyään Carlin Ryder alkaa työskennellä Big Smoken huumekaupoissa. Hänellä, T-Bone Mendezillä ja Ballaseilla on tapaaminen San Fierrossa, minne Carl tekee apuvoimien kanssa rynnäkön. Ammuskelun seurauksena T-Bone kuolee, mutta Ryder onnistuu pakenemaan hyppäämällä mereen. Pelaajan valinnoista riippuen Ryder kuolee joko tarkkuuskiväärin luoteihin tai veneen räjähtämiseen takaa-ajon päätteeksi. Ryderin ääninäyttelijänä toimi MC Eiht. muokkaa Kendl Johnson Ensiesiintyminen: Sweet and Kendl Kendl Johnson on Carlin ja Sweetin sisko sekä Cesar Vialpandon tyttöystävä. Carlin saadessa tietää Big Smoken ja Ryderin pettäneen heidät, hän käskee Cesaria tuomaan sisarensa turvaan Los Santosista. Myöhemmin Cesar suunnittelee kosivansa tyttöystäväänsä, mutta pelissa ei selviä Kendlin vastausta kosintaan. Kendl Johnsonin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Yo-Yo. muokkaa Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross Ensiesiintyminen: OG Loc Jeffrey Cross on Carlin ystävä ja naapuri, joka haaveilee gangsterirap-laulajan urasta. Hän ei kuulu Grove Street Familyyn, mutta on antanut itselleen "gangsterinimen" OG Loc'n ja tehnyt pienrikoksia, joiden seurauksena hän on joutunut vankilaan. Tämä kuitenkin Loc'n mielestä vain lisää hänen katu-uskottavuuttaan. Loc'n laulutaidot eivät kuitenkaan vakuuta hänen ystäviään, itse asiassa he eivät edes kestä kuunnella Loc'n laulamista. Päästyään ehdonalaiseen Loc saa vahtimestarin töitä paikallisesta pikaruokalasta. Loc pyytää Carlilta palveluksia saadakseen uransa alkuun ja Carl ryöstääkin rantajuhlista musiikkilaitteita sekä paikalliselta hip hop -tähdeltä, Madd Doggilta, sanoituskirjan. Pian Carl joutuu myös tappamaan Madd Doggin managerin syöstäkseen hip-hop-tähden uran laskusuuntaan. Loc eroaa vahtimestarintyöstään, koska se ei ole tarpeeksi "gangsterimainen". Madd Dogg masentuu kaikista vastoinkäymisitä ja Loc'lle avautuu tilaisuus nousta kuuluisuuteen. Carlin ystävien petettyä hänet, Loc'sta tulee menestyksekäs laulaja agenttinsa Big Smoken avulla. Myöhemmin Carl ja Madd Dogg palaavat Los Santosiin ja vaativat Loc'ta palauttamaan Doggin kirjan. Takaa-ajon jälkeen he onnistuvat saamaan hänet kiinni ja Loc lupaa luopua urastaan. OG Loc'n ääninäyttelijänä toimi Jonathan Anderson. muokkaa Madd Dogg Ensiesiintyminen: Madd Dogg, mutta hänen äänensä kuullaan sitä ennen WCTR ja Radio Los Santos -radiokanavilla Madd Dogg on Los Santosin tunnetuimpia rap-muusikoita. Carlin saapuessa Los Santosiin Madd Dogg oli uransa huipulla julkaisten uuden vaateketjun ja muita oheistuotteita. Hänen uransa kärsii vakavasta takaiskusta, kun Carl varastaa hänen sanoituskirjansa ja tappaa hänen managerinsa auttaakseen OG Loc'ta uran alkuun. Madd Dogg sairastuu masennukseen, jonka aikana hän menettää uhkapelissä Mulhollandin kartanonsa Vagos-jengin huumekeisarille ja pelaa kaikki rahansa Venturasissa. Tämän jälkeen hän yrittää juovuspäisään itsemurhaa hyppäämällä kasinon katolta ihmisjoukon yllyttäessä, mutta Carl pelastaa Doggin ottamalla hänet kiinni heinäkuormalla lastatulla autolla. Carl vie hänet vieroitushoitoon. Palattuaan vieroitushoidosta Madd Dogg kiitokseksi nimeää Carlin uudeksi managerikseen. Carl valtaa takaisin Madd Doggin kartanon ja auttaa häntä palaamaan takaisin musiikkibisnekseen. Madd Dogg kuitenkin näkee kauhukseen pian televisiosta, että OG Locilla on hänen sanoituskirjansa, mutta Carl pitää oman osuutensa OC Login auttamisesta salassa. Niinpä Madd Dogg ja Carl vaativat Loc'lta takaisin varastetun sanoituskirjan ja saavat tämän luopumaan urastaan. Madd Doggin paluu sujuu hyvin; pelin lopussa hänet palkitaan kulta-levyllä. Madd Doggin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Ice-T. muokkaa Catalina Ensiesiintyminen: First Date Catalina on Cesar Vialpandon serkku, joka asuu Fern Ridgessä. Hän on äärimmäisen väkivaltainen, jonka mieliala vaihtelee rauhallisen hyväntuulisuudesta äärimmäiseen mustasukkaisuuteen ja epäluuloisuuteen. Carlin ja Catalinan yhteistyö sisältää neljästä rikoksesta, joita he tekevät Los Santosin maaseudulla; kaasuaseman ryöstön Dillimoressa, viinakaupan Blueberryssä, ravivedonlyöntipuodin Montgomeryssä ja pankin Palomino Creekissä. Tämän aikana Catalina päättää olevansa Carlin uusi tyttöystävä ja uhkaa tappaa Carlin, jos tämä ei suostu hyväksymään sitä. Ajan kuluessa Carlille valkeaa, kuinka hullu hänen uusi tyttöystävänsä onkaan, mutta hän silti yrittää ylläpitää heidän suhdettaan. Kuitenkin Carlin sanomisista tai teoista huolimatta Catalina ei muuta asennoitumistaan häneen, vaan lopulta lopettaa heidän suhteensa. Catalina löytää uuden poikaystävän, Clauden, ja he lähtevät Liberty Cityyn. Tämän jälkeen Catalina soittaa Carlille toistuvasti pilasoittoja josta voi päätellä että Catalina on edelleen kiintynyt Carliin . Catalinan ääninäyttelijänä toimi Cynthia Farrell. muokkaa The Truth (Earl Willliams) Ensiesiintyminen: Body Harvest, mutta hänen äänensä kuullaan sitä ennen WCTR -radiokanavalla The Truth on hippi, joka tekee huumebisnestä Tenpennyn kanssa. The Truth pyytää Carlia ryöstämään leikkuupuimurin ja myöhemmin Carl menee The Truthin maatilalle Flint Countyyn. Siellä he joutuvat FBI:n väijyttämiksi, mutta he onnistuvat polttamaan The Truthin marihuanasadon ja pakenemaan paikalta Carlin autokisassa vastikään voittamaan talliin San Fierroon, jossa hän esimerkiksi kätkee huumeita erään arvovaltaisen tyypin autoon, ja The Truth myös tutustuttaa Carlin Zeroon, Jethroon ja Dwayneen. Pelissä ei paljasteta The Truthin oikeaa nimeä, mutta myöhemmin pelin ilmestyttyä Rockstar paljasti hänen oikean nimensä. Rockstar on myös paljastanut The Truthin liittymistä muihin GTA peleihin: hänen veljensä Marty Jay Williams nähdään rikollispomona pelissä Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories. Myöhemmin Bone Countyssä The Truth pyytää Carlia ryöstämään armeijalta tavaroita; rakettirepun Alue 69:stä ja mystisen Green Goon armeijan ammusjunasta (pelissä ei ikinä paljasteta, mikä Green Goo oikeasti on). The Truthin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Peter Fonda muokkaa Jizzy B. Ensiesiintyminen: Photo Opportunity, mutta hänen äänensä kuullaan sitä ennen WCTR -radiokanavalla Tapetaan: Ice Cold Killa Jizzy B. on San Fierron vaikutusvaltaisin parittaja, joka omistaa The Pleasure Domes -nimisen kerhon Battery Pointin kaupunginosassa. Kerho on erikoistunut aikuisviihteeseen ja Jizzy viettääkin usein aikaansa siellä prostituoitujen ympäröimänä. Hän kuuluu Loco Syndicate -nimiseen järjestöön, joka valmistaa ja toimittaa huumeita Los Santosiin. Jizzy palkkaa Carlin, joka hakeutuu Jizzyn luokse saadakseen lisää tietoa Loco Syndicaten toiminnasta. Myöhemmin Carl tappaa Jizzyn, kun tämä yrittää paeta autollaan. Jizzyn ääninäyttelijänä toimi Charlie Murphy. muokkaa Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg Ensiesiintyminen: Don Peyote Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg toimii Leonen, Sindaccon ja Forellin mafiaperheiden välikätenä Las Venturasissa, jossa hän hoitaa Caligula's Palace -nimistä kasinoa. Ken on erittäin vainoharhainen ja pelkää että joku mafiaperheistä surmaa hänet. Kenin yhteistyökumppaneita ovat Kent Paul, Maccer ja papukaija nimeltä Tony. Hän antaa joitain töitä myös CJ:lle. Lopulta CJ auttaa hänet pois Salvatore Leonen kynsistä lavastamalla hänen kuolemansa ja hän alkaa työskennellä Madd Doggille yhdessä Kent Paulin ja Maccerin kanssa. Ken Rosenberg on mukana myös GTA Vice City -pelissä Tommy Vercetin lakimiehenä. Ken Rosenbergin ääninäyttelijänä toimi William Fichtner. Katso myös Luettelo henkilöistä Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityssä. muokkaa Salvatore Leone Ensiesiintyminen: Freefall Salvatore Leone on Sisialaisen Leonen mafiaperheen johtaja Liberty Citystä. Carlin avustuksella hän tappaa Sindaccon ja Forellin mafiaperheiden jäseniä Las Venturasissa, sillä hän olettaa siten saavan suuren osuuden Caligula's Palace -nimisen kasinon tuotoista. Myöhemmin Carl kuitenkin pettää Salvatoren, kun Carl yhdessä Wu Zi Mun miesten kanssa ryöstää kasinolta miljoonia dollareita. Tämän tapahtuman oletetaan aiheuttaneen Salvatoren vainoharhaisuuden, joka näkyy Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesissa ja Grand Theft Auto III:ssa. Salvatore Leone muistuttaa ulkonäöltään vuoden 1972 Kummisetä -elokuvan päähenkilöä Vito Corleonea, jota esitti Marlon Brando. Las Venturasissa Salvatore tapaa tulevan vaimonsa Marian, joka työskentelee Caligula's Palacessa tarjoilijana. Salvatore Leonen ääninäyttelijänä toimi Frank Vincent. Katso myös Luettelo henkilöistä Grand Theft Auto III:ssa muokkaa Maria Latore Ensiesiintyminen:Freefall Maria Latore (joissakin yhteyksissä Maria La Torra) on työntekijä Galigula's Palacessa. Siellä hän tapaa tulevan miehensä, Salvatore Leonen. Maria ei ole aluksi kiinnostunut Leonesta, mutta huomaa myöhemmin että hänellä on rahaa. Maria Latoren äänenä toimi Debi Mazar. muokkaa Muut hahmot muokkaa Old Reece Ensiesiintyminen: Ryder Old Reece on paikallinen parturi, jonka liike sijaitsee Idlewoodissa, Los Santosin kaupungissa. Hän on tuntenut Johnsonin perheen pitkään, jonka vuoksi hän kohtelee Carlia hyvin ja tulee juttuun hänen kanssaan. Old Reece muistuttaa ulkonäöltään näyttelijä Morgan Freemania. muokkaa Emmet Pops Ensiesiintyminen: Nines and AKs Asekauppias Emmet Pops omistaa monia San Andreasin asekauppoja. CJ ja Big Smoke käyvät Emmetin luona harjoittamassa ampumataitojaan tämän ensiesiintymisen yhteydessä. Emmet ei kuulu Grove Street Familesiin, mutta voi olla suuri apu kun tarvitset raskaampaa aseistusta ja raha ei ole ongelma. Joissakin Emmetin aseliikkeissä voit harjoitella ampumista. Emmetin Popsin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Eugene Jeter Jr. muokkaa Mark "B-Dup" Wayne Ensiesiintyminen: Cleaning the Hood Mark Wayne, tuttavallisemmin "B-Dup", on Gantonissa asuva huumediileri ja entinen jäsen Grove Street Familiesissa, joka on saanut valtaansa huumeilla Grove Street Familiesin legendan Barry "Big Bear" Thornen. B-Dub tavataan pelissä vain kaksi kertaa, ensimmäisellä kertaa hänet nähdään kodissaan Gantonissa, kun hän kieltäytyy auttamasta Carlia ja Ryderiä lähialueen diilereiden hävittämisessä. Toisella kerralla pelin loppupuolella B-Dup nähdään yhdessä vakavasta huumeongelmasta kärsivän Big Bearin kanssa. B-Dupin äänenä toimii räppäri The Game. muokkaa Barry "Big Bear" Thorne Ensiesiintyminen: Cleaning the Hood Barry "Big Bear" Thorne kuului alun perin Grove Street Famileiden OG:hen, mutta B-Dup on saanut hänet valtaansa huumeilla ja asuu tätä nykyä huumediilerin luona hoitaen tämän kotia. Big Bear nähdään pelissä vain kahdessa tehtävässä joissa hänet nähdään B-Dupin rinnalla. Toisessa tehtävässä pelin loppupuolella B-Dup käskee häntä ampumaan kotiinsa tunkeutuneet CJ:n ja Sweetin, mutta tämän sijasta Bear sanoo olevansa väsynyt crackin polttamiseen ja palvelemaan B-Dupia kodissaan ja vetää tätä turpaan. Tämän jälkeen Bear kysyy, että pääsekö hän takaisin jengiin, hänet hyväksytään. muokkaa Denise Robinson Ensiesiintyminen: Burning Desire Denise Robinson on ensimmäinen pelin juonitehtävien tyttöystävistä. Hänestä tulee Carlin ensimmäinen tyttöystävä sen jälkeen, kun Carl pelasti hänet palavasta talosta. Denise edustaa samaa jengiä kuin Carl, vaikkei pukeudukaan vihreään. Denise Robinsonin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Heather Alicia Simms. muokkaa Millie Perkins Ensiesiintyminen: Key Of Her Heart Millie Perkins on toinen pelin juonitehtävien tyttöystävä. Millie on töissä Galigula's Casinolla. Ensiesiintymisensä yhteydessä Carlin täytyy seurata Millietä; ensin erotiikkakaupalle ja sitten hänen kotiinsa. Millie Perkinsin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Orfen. muokkaa Claude Ensiesiintyminen: Farewell, My Love, mutta nähdään jo "Wu Zi Mu" -tehtävän yhteydessä Claude, GTA III:n hiljainen päähenkilö, esiintyy kahdessa tehtävässä GTA: San Andreasissa. Ensimmäisen kerran hän esiintyy kilpa-ajajana Woozien järjestämässä laittomassa autokilpailussa. Myöhemmin hänet nähdään kun Catalina esittelee hänet uudeksi poikaystäväkseen ja sanoo lähtevänsä tämän kanssa Liberty Cityyn. muokkaa T-Bone Mendez Ensiesiintyminen: Photo Opportunity Tapetaan: Pier 69 T-Bone Mendez kuuluu Loco Syndicate -järjestöön yhdessä Jizzyn, Mike Torenon ja Ryderin kanssa. Hän kuuluu myös San Fierro Rifa -nimiseen jengiin. T-Bone toimii Loco Syndicaten "lihaksena" ja hän on hyvin epäluuloinen ihmisiä kohtaan (hän mm. tappaa miehen epäiltyään häntä vasikaksi). T-Bone kuolee tehtävässä Pier 69 Carlin ja Cesarin ampumana. T-Bonen yhteyttä Mendezin veljeksiin GTA: Vice City Storiesissa ei tiedetä. T-Bone Mendezin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Kid Frost. muokkaa Dwayne ja Jethro Ensiesiintyminen: Wear Flowers In Your Hair Dwayne (aiemmin Dwaine) ja Jethro ovat läheisiä liikekumppaneita, jotka asuivat ennen Vice Cityssä. Siellä he omistivat veneily-yrityksen, jonka Tommy Vercetti osti myöhemmin. Tähän viitataan kun The Truth sanoo "Nämä kaksi heppua minä tunnen, he työskentelivät moottorivenemekaanikkoina, kunnes rikollinen osti heidän yhtiönsä Vice Cityssä". Dwayne työskentelee hot dog -myyjänä ja Jethro Xoomer-huoltoasemalla San Fierrossa, mutta he molemmat palaavat mekaanikoiksi CJ:n tallille. Heidän tiedetään polttavan usein marihuanaa ja ovat läheisiä tuttavia The Truthin kanssa. Dwaynen ääninäyttelijänä toimi Navid Khonsari ja Jethron John Zurhellen. muokkaa Kent Paul Ensiesiintyminen: Don Peyote Kent Paul (Paul Kentistä, Englannista) englantilainen nuori mies, joka työskentelee musiikkialalla, mutta väittää olevansa rikollinen sielu. Kent Paul on tuonut uuden englantilaisen bändin, Gurning Chimpsin, San Andreasiin, mutta huomaakin että on joutunut kadoksiin ja seuranaan hänellä eräs bändin jäsenistä, Maccer. Carl tapaa kaverukset ensi kertaa etsittyään heidät aavikolta, jonne he olivat edellisenä iltana joutuneet The Truthin kanssa syötyään myrkkykaktusta. Carl vie heidät tapaamaan Paulin vanhaa tuttua, Ken "Rosie" Rosenbergia, Las Venturasiin. Myöhemmin Paul auttaa Madd Doggia nousemaan takaisin uransa huipulle ja pelin lopussa Madd Dogg saakin ensimmäisen kultalevynsä. Kent Paul esiintyy myös GTA: Vice Cityssä. Kent Paulin ääninäytteijänä toimi Danny Dyer. Katso myös Luettelo henkilöistä Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityssä. muokkaa Maccer Ensiesiintyminen: Don Peyote Maccer Gurning Chimps -yhtyeen laulaja ja Kent Paulin kaveri. Hän, yhdessä muun bändin kanssa matkustavat Yhdysvaltoihin Kent Paulin järjestämälle kiertueelle. Bändi kuitenkin joutuu eroon toisistaan ja Maccer herää Kent Paulin kanssa Las Venturasin aavikolta, syötyään The Truthin kanssa myrkkykaktusta. Maccerilla on hallitsematon seksuaalinen suuntaus, hän on krooninen masturboija ja hänellä on yleensä väärä aika ja paikka kyseisellä harrastukselle. Maccerin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Shaun Ryder. muokkaa Zero Ensiesiintyminen: Zeroing in, mutta nähdään jo tehtävässä "Wear Flovers In Your Hair" ja ääni kuullaan sitä ennen WCTR radiokanavalla Zero on San Fierrossa asuva kauko-ohjattavien kulkeneuvojen myyjä ja valmistaja. Hänen yhtiönsä kilpailee myös muissa GTA -pelisarjan peleistä tutun Top Fun -yhtiön kanssa. Melkein kaikissa hänen nimikkotehtävissään täytyy kokeilla tai käyttää hänen yhtiönsä valmistamien radio-ohjattavien lentokoneiden, autojen ja helikopterien prototyyppejä. Zero on usein hyvin hermostunut ja arka. Zeron ääninäyttelijänä toimi David Cross. muokkaa Su Xi Mu ("Suzie") Ensiesiintyminen: Jizzy Su Xi Mu, lempinimeltään "Suzie"(kiinaksi 蘇羲母), on korkea-arvoinen Woozien Mountain Cloud Boys Triadin jäsen ja Woozien henkilökohtainen avustaja. Lisäksi hän avustaa Carlia Caligula's Palacen ryöstössä. Suzien ääninäyttelijänä toimi Richard Chang. muokkaa Ran Fa Li Ensiesiintyminen: Ran Fa Li Ran Fa Li ("Farlie") on Red Gecko Tong Triadsien johtaja San Fierrossa. Hän ei puhu mitään koko pelin aikana, vaan pitää outoja äänähdyksiä joita hänen kääntäjänsä osaa tulkita. Carl tekee muutamia töitä Woozien puolesta Ran Fa Lin hyväksi. Ran Fa Li on myös kolmas Four Dragons Casinon omistajista CJ:n ja Woozien lisäksi. Ran Fa Lin ääninäyttelijänä toimi Hunter Platin. muokkaa Johnny Sindacco Ensiesiintyminen: Fender Ketchup Tapetaan: Meat Business Pyörätuolissa istuva rikas liikemies Johnny Sindacco on Sindaccon mafiaperheen korkea-arvoinen jäsen ja omistaa teurastamon Las Venturasin lähellä. Myöhemmin kun Carl ja Ken Rosenberg käyvät tapaamassa Sindaccoa, hän saa sydänkohtauksen ja kuolee. Tämän jälkeen Sindaccon vartijat käyvät Carlin ja Kenin kimppuun. Johnny Sindaccon ääninäyttelijänä toimi Casey Siemaszko. muokkaa Tony Ensiesiintyminen: Intensive Care Tony on Ken Rosenbergin puhuva papukaija. Tony auttaa huomaamattomasti Keniä, jos tämä on hermostunut tai vaikeassa tilanteessa. Tony käyttää puhuessaan huonoa kieltä, mafiaslangia ja lainauksia Tony Montanalta vuoden 1983 elokuvasta "Scarface - Arpinaama" Tonyn ääninäyttelijänä toimi Jack Hedley. muokkaa Brian Johnson Mainitaan: Robbing Uncle Sam Brian Johnson on kolmas Johnsonin veljeksistä. Hän ei esiinny pelissä, koska hän on kuollut. Brian on Carlin ja Seanin pikkuveli joka tulee ilmi tehtävässä Robbing Uncle Sam, kun Carl sanoo Ryderille menettäneensä äitinsä ja pikkuveljensä. muokkaa Beverly Johnson Mainitaan ensimmäisen kerran: Alkunäytössä Beverly Johnson on Johnsonin veljeksien äiti (joka ei esiinny pelissä). Alkunäytössä Sean soittaa Carlille ja kertoo että heidän äitinsä on murhattu. Tämän jälkeen Carl lähtee Liberty Citystä San Andreasiin, jossa tapaa nuoruuden ystäviään ja veljensä.